The objective of this program is to develop a nonbiologic implant for improving the support and stability of complete dentures. These studies will be done on adult "Macaca Nemestrina". The first phase of the research will be to test and compare the biologic acceptability of five promising implant materials in the same animal. The materials to be tested are titanium, polymethyl methacrylate, bioglass ceramic vitreous carbon, and aluminum oxide. After the initial evaluations of phase one, the most acceptable material or combination of materials will be used to design an implant, develop a technique for its use, and place it under stress from a denture base. If the feasibility of this approach can be shown histologically and clinically in animals, evidence will be available to warrent applying this concept to humans. The character of prosthodontic practice could be changed since denture support could be transmitted more directly to the bone. The stability and support of complete dentures could be dramatically enhanced without extreme surgical procedures, and the simplicity of the procedure makes it economically feasible for the treatment of large segments of the population.